Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of an intelligent loudspeaker, and more particularly to a photoinduction loudspeaker, photoinduction loudspeaker control method and apparatus.
Background
With the development of the technology, an intelligent loudspeaker is increasingly used in various applications. The intelligent loudspeaker is integrated with a network interface. Mobile terminals, e.g. mobile phones, tablet computers, etc., are pre-installed with application programs, browse streaming music on the Internet via network interfaces, and select some songs in order to forward the songs to the intelligent loudspeakers for playing.
Generally, the intelligent loudspeaker is placed in a fixed site, such as the home. How to enable the loudspeaker to identify the ambient environment and to provide more intelligent service for the user is a technological problem which needs to be resolved without delay during the intelligent development of the technology.